I Should Know
by Divergentfourtris4ever
Summary: "The happiest people hide the darkest secrets." Tobias Eaton knows everything. Tris Prior is his cheerful best friend, determined to prove him wrong about how much he knows. Tobias hates about every boyfriend she gets, her newest one included, but he isn't sure if his jealousy is clouding his judgement. Maybe he's right this time, and her not listening may be the biggest mistake.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Veronica Roth!**

 _Chapter 1_

I am Tobias Eaton, the one who knows everything. I'm an extremely good judge of character, and can see almost everything coming. I somehow can see the signs of something that passes other people's eyes just like a small shadow. Usually people listen to my hushed warnings, but some people don't. Well, one person doesn't

Tris Prior. We have been best friends since she moved here freshman year. I guess you could say best friends now. She never listens to my warnings about cheating boyfriends or backstabbing friends. So far I've been right, but I think that's why Tris won't listen. Me being right would make her wrong. She's just trying to prove me wrong for once, to tell me that my so called magical judgment powers do not exist.

Now, walking her to her boyfriend of four months, Peter's house, I start to think that she has finally won. I'm sitting off to the side, doing nothing good, walking the perfect girlfriend to her perfect boyfriend's house. The perfect couple.

The snow slowly begins to coat the ground, and I groan. I hate the icy chill that snow brings, the way the wind chills my breath.

"What are you whining about?" Tris says teasingly.

I look at her through my thick eyelashes, and can't help but smile. Her blue-gray eyes bring a smile out of the saddest of people. Here I am, worrying about her boyfriend, well she smiles at the mention of him.

"I hate the snow," I say plainly. "Have you forgotten just because you have a boyfriend now?"

She opens her mouth and laughs as every single snowflake seems to miss her tongue while we continue walking down the sidewalk. She finally turns to face me, her small hands fiddling with the part of her braid that peeks out from her hat.

"That's what you ask?" she asks, a quizzical look plastered on her face. "You don't wonder why I want to go to Peter's house so late at night." She winks once so I know she's joking.

I shake my head and kick at the snow once when we stop at Peter's tall, brick house. His father has a high place is the government, so he lives in luxury. That's one of the reasons that I advised Tris against dating him, although the more I stand here next to her cheerful, petite form, the more I start to think that there's something more to why I haven't accepted any of her boyfriends.

 _They're the perfect couple_ , I remind myself as Tris stands awkwardly to the side of me, her shoulders tensed. We weren't made for each other. At least she doesn't think so.

"I should get going," Tris says quietly, moving away from me. "Girlfriend duties call."

I cough lightly, fending off annoyance as I say, "I thought you had a project to do with him."

She laughs loudly, and her cheeks flush realizing what she just said. When she composes herself, it's as if she didn't say anything at all. She has a way of making whatever she says or does work because she can be happy with it.

"I didn't mean it like that," she says, holding her stomach in the aftermath of her laughing fit. "You know I'm not like that."

Just as her hands touches the silver knob of Peter's house, I give her a slight wave and a small smile, that I'm sure looks more like a grimace, but Tris knows me well enough. She returns my smile with a look of joy on her face, making her dimples show.

On the walk home, I'm feeling conflicted emotions. I feel so right when I'm around Tris, and so wrong when she's around Peter, but she's genuinely happy with him, although she is always happy. For the three and a half years I've known her, I've never seen her shed a single tear or a frown on her pale face. I'm just making excuses now. Could it be that jealousy is clouding my judgment?

Once I'm home, I get myself a cup of hot chocolate, which has always been my super feminine secret even though I am portrayed as extremely masculine, only Tris knows, and curl up by the nicely made fire burning in my living room.

These flames mean nothing. They are just hot flames, but they have the potential to kill. It sort of reminds me of Tris. She makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and keeps me alive, but she also can be quite wild.

It also reminds me something that I would rather forget. Sometimes the nicest looking things, the things needed to survive, such as a fire, have a sort of hidden secret to them, potentially deadly.

If I know everything, then I should know this; the happiest people, with the brightest smiles, hide the darkest secrets, need the most help.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. This won't be a too long story, at least I don't think it will be, but it will be emotional, and deal with some dark themes. I just wanted to let you know that I haven't given up on my other story, The Street Corner, I just had some inspiration to write this. It will be mostly in Tobias's POV, but Tris's POV will be mixed in. I have ideas for the next few chapters, and the ending, but please give me some ideas of what you want to see. And yes this is DEFINITELY a Fourtris story. Please review, and if I see enough of you liking this, I will definitely try to get more chapters out, but I have learned that writing takes time.**

 **~Divergentfourtris4ever**


End file.
